Her Protector
by vamp-gal
Summary: The team are working a con when someone from Parkers past catches her in the act.


_**Her Protector**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor any recognizable characters in this story. **_

"Easy Parker" Nathan Ford, _Mastermind_ advised as he watched the girl on a wire forty-stories high outside the building of the office they needed to enter.

"Got it" Parker, _Thief_ replied, looking for access. She had tools on her person if needed however, she would prefer to get in and out without anyone knowing she was even there until they went looking for the possessions. Looking to the right she found a window slightly ajar, moving towards it she found it opened outwards and was large enough to fit her person.

Crawling through she didn't make a sound, as expected. As soon as she found her footing on safe ground she was off again, never still for too long.

"Status Parker" Nathan urged.

"I'm in, scouting for target"

"Alright; Eliot, Sophie, how're things going with you?"

Sophie Devereux, _Grifter_, made a show of apologies and promising to be right back to the businessmen they were dealing with "They're biting"

"Good, and Hardison how are the camera feeds?"

"Oh we are totally in control, baby" Alec Hardison, _Hacker_, replied.

"Right, uhhh Parker, you found anything?"

"You ask a lot of questions when you're only allowed to watch" she observed, regarding the injury sustained to his left arm from the last con they pulled.

Nate paused in his pacing wondering if he should take offence or not "Uhh, we can talk about that later, right now we need to focus"

Parker who was continuing in her search found the documents she came to retrieve "Target acquired" she spoke.

"What?" Nate questioned.

"It means she's got the goods" Eliot Spencer,_ Hitter_, replied agitated.

"Ok Parker, get out of there, Sophie, Eliot make sure they're hooked and wrap it up"

"Rodger" Parker responded, making Nate sigh.

Parker was close to her exit, through the same window when a voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well.. Who do we have here?"

Parker froze, and they all sensed it. Parker did not freeze, she ran like a bat out of hell or fought her way free, but freeze she did not.

Parker herself turned slowly, wondering if she had heard correctly, begging whoever was listening for that not to be the case.

The man in the office looked stunned for a moment before smiling, just a bit too gleefully for someone who just caught a thief.

"Lizzie?"

Parkers breathing caught in her throat. It was him.

All members of the team paused. Hardison still maintaining the cameras focused on the conversation between the thief and the man who caught her. Nate listening for any clues as to who the man could be, using her Christian name being a big clue. Sophie and Eliot stood by helplessly knowing she was only a few floors above them but not knowing what was about to happen.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

"I..."

"I always knew you'd turn into a common criminal, seemed to be in your nature growing up" he spoke, every member of the team listening closely.

The man took steps towards Parker, forcing her to step back, cornering herself into a wall.

"Come on Parker, fight" Eliot breathed, being sure not to gain the attention of the still present businessmen.

"And now you're here, seems almost too good to be true" the man said, still smiling gleefully "How about we make up for lost time, eh?"

Parkers eyes widened in fear and did the only thing she could think of that would help her "Eliot" she breathed.

Eliots eyes widened as he heard the thief breath his name, whether consciously or unconsciously she had called for him, and he would respond.

"Eliot don't break-"

"He's gone" Sophie spoke, staying in character while informing their leader, checking her watch "Ah yes, he's late with a phone call to our boss, he likes to be kept updated on the progress"

Eliot, not bothered if they bought it, didn't pay attention to any of this, he had one objective - Parker. Eliot made his way towards the stairs, bypassing the lift right next to them, knowing he'd beat it anyway - proving so as he was nearly four floors above when it reached its target.

"Hardison, we still good on the cameras"

"They're not seeing a thing" Hardison spoke seriously, focusing all his attention to Eliot, the only person who could do anything.

Finally Eliot made it to the 40th floor, constantly letting Parker know he was coming for her, Parker in turn constantly calling for Eliot.

Eliot ran full force towards to door he knew held Parker.

"Lizzie" the man spoke, patronizingly "There's no one here to save you, just you and me. So, tell me, who is this Eliot?"

And just at that moment the hitter made his presence known, crashing through the glass door "I believe the lady's askin' for me"

The man tried his best to look untroubled by the sudden intrusion however, couldn't mask the surprise in his features "And who are you?"

"I'm Eliot. Eliot Spencer"

The name seemed to register with the man, if the look of fright was anything to go by. Something Eliot seemed rather pleased with.

He looked down at Lizzie and back at the hitter and made to bolt for the door. Eliot pulled him back by his shirt to the ground, crouching so low he was directly in the mans face "You're going to regret the day you ever harmed this girl"

"I didn't do anything, we were just talking"

"Just talkin' huh, today maybe, but I'm guessing not all those years ago"

The man looked each way trying to find an escape. "You think you can escape from me, hmm? Escape from me? That'll be a sight, fact is I'm not lettin' you go. Ever. You'll pray for death by the time I'm done with you. You want to make up lost time, you make it with me, I can assure you I'll enjoy it. You're nothing but a coward, you went after children because they couldn't hurt you back. _Lizzie_ is a grown woman now, stronger than you. She can take you. But that doesn't matter, because you're dealing with me" At this point Eliot stood "So take your best shot"

The man, angered by Eliots words lunged at him, Eliot grabbed him mid-flight and shoved him down to the desk below, he didn't even flinch when his head cracked against the wood.

"If you'd like, we can let _Lizzie_ decide what kind of punishment you deserve" Eliot spoke directly into his ear. His head being held down by Eliots hand could only move so much, but the frantic shaking couldn't be mistaken.

Parker moved towards the two men, the two very different men. The beast from her past who haunted her nightmares, and her protector in the present, who always made the bad dreams disappear. She crouched down to his eye level and saw fear, the same fear she felt all those years ago when she was powerless to do anything, the same fear other children like her felt when he did the same to them. Eliot was right, he's a coward. He preyed on the weak.

Parker looked up at Eliot and smiled. She wasn't weak anymore.

_**So, this is my first Leverage FanFiction. I know this was very fast and not very detailed etc. Just an idea which popped in my head.**_


End file.
